Bella and the Beast (oneshot)
by chantiemaya
Summary: Bella's best friend gets her an internship at her daddy's law firm. Working in the same office as the long-time family-friend gives Bella a whole new outlook on older men. AH, OOC, Olderward Studentella ;)


**This one is all about the smut!**

**This one shot has been finished for quite a while. I wrote it for the 'Taste of the Forbidden Contest', but I was too late to enter. Then I decided to give it to Fandom Fights Wildfires (the fires in Colorado). There was a certain date at which I could publish this, but I don't remember the date...I think it was somewhere in December, but I waited for the new year to be on the safe side.**

**Thanks: pre-reader maggiejmasen and beta Twimarti!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement was intended. This story has no commercial goal. This story is written for 18+ readers, please steer clear if you do not belong to this group. This story contains explicit sexual content and harsh language. Stay away also if you oppose large age differences or...wait, no. You wouldn't be here if you did ;)

* * *

"_Swan, call me back. I have good news!"_

The message reached me after my last class. It was almost six, and I was starving. I pressed the call button.

"Bella! What took you so long?" my best friend yelled on the other end.

"Well, Jane, dear, some people actually do go to class while in college," I shot back. She snorted.

"Dude, whatever. Just come home asap. I made dinner and I have a surprise."

Jane Masen and I had been best friends since the first day of high school. We were both awkward, nerdy, and completely insecure as teenagers, and we didn't seem to have much in common at first sight. Jane and her parents lived in one of the big villas close to the forest, obscured by massive trees and greenery. Her mother was a physician in Forks—the entire town's general practitioner—and her dad a lawyer in the big city. Jane was blonde with blue eyes.

I, Bella Swan, was the daughter of the chief of police and a kindergarten teacher—everyone's kindergarten teacher. We lived in a small house with one bathroom on a small street off of the main road. I had brown hair and brown eyes, and I never wanted to go to the doctor because she was Jane's mom.

I turned my beat up truck into the parking garage beneath our building. We had lived in the dorms for the first year, which was fun, but when Jane's parents came over, her dad went mental. Boys and girls in one building, and the mess—oh man, he'd lost it when he'd seen how dirty everything was. That summer, he moved us to an apartment. He owned one for the five days a week he worked in the city and bought a second one in the same building. We paid only part of the rent, but he didn't care. He was a big shot lawyer, and one mortgage more or less didn't faze him.

Although we were totally spoiled having our own place, it hadn't been our _choice_ to live here. We were fine with the dorm arrangement even though we couldn't share a room—it was freedom. Now we were in the same building as Jane's _dad_, who came to check on us from time to time. Unannounced. With a key.

"Hey!" I hollered through the apartment when I opened the front door. Jane was nowhere to be seen, but the television was on and something smelled delicious. She emerged from her bedroom a moment later, holding a suit on a clothes hanger. Her eyes shot from the suit to me and back.

"Are you a four or a six?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Why?"

"Because I have to find you a suit," she said, as if that clarified everything.

"For what?"

"Your job interview!" Jane yelled loudly.

"What?" I shrieked. I had been looking for an internship in a law firm for about six weeks now with no luck—not _one_ interview. I grabbed Jane's shoulders and jumped up and down, and she joined me.

"Yes! Tomorrow morning! You need a suit!" We kept screaming at each other until we were out of breath and laughed like idiots.

"So, how did you pull this off? Where is it?" I asked eagerly. She went into the kitchen to check on her food and I followed, the suit in my hand. Jane owned twice as many clothes as I did, and a few suits. I had one, but it was mismatched and tight.

"Don't get mad." She eyed me cautiously while stirring red sauce with meatballs. My heart sank.

"Jane, what did you do," I moaned.

"You have an interview with my dad." She bit her lip to keep from laughing, while my eyes bugged out of my head.

"Seriously? But he said he couldn't-"

"I know. He took it back. He doesn't want me to work there until I've graduated, but you can." She shrugged casually, like it wasn't a big deal.

Maybe it wasn't a big deal to her, but to me, it was huge. My first internship, and I would be working for the man who not only fathered my best friend and owned my house—he was also a close friend of my parents. _Kill me now_.

**(¯`•¸·´¯) BATB (¯`·¸•´¯)**

"Miss Swan?" A middle aged woman with reading glasses on the tip of her nose called my name from a clipboard. I wiped my clammy hands on Jane's skirt and stood up. I followed her through a maze of hallways and offices to the back of the building where we walked into a large board room.

"Mr. Masen, Miss Swan is here to see you."

At the head of a long, oak table, Edward Masen rose from a leather desk chair. I wasn't sure why my mouth was suddenly dry and my heart was beating so erratically—I had known this man almost half my life, but I was so nervous I felt sick to my stomach.

"Bella! Please, have a seat," he said and beckoned me over. I tried to put up a smile, a little dazed. He was wearing a deep blue, tailored suit, a tie and a white shirt, looking every bit the part of a respected and expensive lawyer. He pulled me into a gentle hug, his warm body shortly close to mine, and he smelled heavenly.

_No shit. Jane's dad is totally hot!_ I cringed at my own thoughts. _That was completely out of line._

"So, Bella..." he murmured my name softly while organizing some papers on the table. I saw my resume and some forms. "How have you been, sweetheart?" He looked at me with a soft smile, very...fatherly.

"Um, I'm...good. I really appreciate this opportunity, Mr. Masen." My voice sounded thin and squeaky.

"Please, call me Edward. Tell me why you decided to go to law school." His gaze was interested and friendly, but my heart was still fluttering in my chest. I stumbled and fidgeted, forcing out the practiced lines that I had used in every application letter so far. He listened, nodded, and asked some questions.

I knew I was staring, but I couldn't help it. I had never noticed before how handsome he actually was. He had a strong jaw and full lips, exposing a straight line of white teeth when he smiled. His hair was some odd copper-ish mix between red and brown, with small patches of gray just above his side burns, and it was quiet messy compared to the rest of his appearance.

"Bella?" His voice snapped me out of my staring fit. He looked at me with raised eyebrows, holding out a pen. My cheeks heated up immediately.

"I-I'm sorry," I stammered as I took the pen from him. He had laid out some forms in front of me.

"You have to stop daydreaming if you want to be a lawyer, honey." He winked at me, and my stomach did a strange little flip-flop. I tore my eyes away from his smiling face to concentrate on the forms. I filled them out as quickly and neatly as possible, scribbling my signature at the bottom.

"Well, that's all settled then. I'll see you on Monday at eight-thirty." He stood up and held out his hand. As I shook it, his warmth traveled up my arm and somehow ended up in the pit of my stomach.

"You mean...You're hiring me?" I was baffled.

"You just signed the papers, didn't you?" He smirked. "Come on, let me walk you to the elevator."

He walked beside me, his hand on my shoulder, and made small talk about Jane. In the hallway, his hand slid off my shoulder, briefly touching my neck. My skin tingled and goosebumps appeared where his fingers had touched me. _What the actual fuck?_

Moments later, I sat in my truck, staring at the contract in my hands. _Holy shit._ Jane's dad was completely gorgeous, and I had just stared at him, almost drooling like a complete idiot. This was insane. The man was _at least_ twenty years older than me, and I was going to work for him!

**(¯`•¸·´¯) BATB (¯`·¸•´¯)**

_I was lying face down on the oak board room table, my feet only barely touching the ground. This should have felt uncomfortable, but it wasn't—not in the least bit. My skirt was slowly being pushed upward, exposing my naked thighs, and then my ass. There was a rumbling sound behind me, coming from the man that was now squeezing my ass cheeks so hard it should have been painful—but it wasn't._

"_I want to fuck you, Bella. Right here on this table." His voice sent a shiver up my spine and I wiggled my ass in his hands. I heard some shuffling, and then I felt the soft, smooth fabric of his dress pants against my skin, and the hard outline of his dick as he rocked against me._

"_Please, Edward," I moaned wantonly. I had never wanted anything so badly than to be fucked by him, right now._

_Suddenly, the fabric was gone, and his dick was hot against my ass. He slid it up and down between my cheeks, and again, and then lowered himself until he was right—_

"Gah!"

I woke up with a loud gasp, sitting up straight in bed. The duvet was twisted around my body, and my hair was all over my face. I put a hand over my racing heart, cursing under my breath. That was the third dirty dream I'd had about Edward Masen in one weekend. I felt disgusting for lusting after my best friend's dad, but man, I had it so bad. I had fallen in serious lust with him from the moment I walked into his office.

Edward Masen was a man with authority, a lot of money, and a panty-dropping smile. I imagined him to just take what he wanted, gentle or not.

**(¯`•¸·´¯) BATB (¯`·¸•´¯)**

I didn't remember any dreams when I woke up on Monday morning, the alarm blaring angrily at me. I got ready and dressed in one of my new suits: a dark blue pencil skirt right above the knee and a matching jacket. I wore it with a white cotton blouse and—also new—black pumps. The heels weren't as high as Jane was used to wearing, but three inches was the highest I could do without either walking like I had shit my pants or falling flat on my face.

I arrived at the office early and was greeted by Carmen, Edward's secretary. I would start by helping her out with several administrative tasks. While my computer was busy starting up, I made my way to the coffee machine. I heard a voice nearby and followed the sound—tiptoeing, which was silly—but it somehow felt like I was going to listen in on something.

Edward was pacing his office, Blackberry in hand, headphones in his ears. It seemed to be a business call, as he kept calling the other person "counselor." He wasn't happy, demanding something...but I wasn't really listening anymore when I realized it was hot. He was angry and flustered, and it made my heart race. When he turned around to face me, I made a hasty retreat back to the coffee corner.

"Morning, Bella," his voice boomed behind me suddenly, and I startled. My heart was in my throat and my coffee on my shirt. I yelped, swatting at the hot liquid with my hand.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry. Here, let me..." Edward rushed over and took the foam cup from my hand. He got some paper napkins from the dispenser, but his hands stilled in the air when he reached for my chest. I stared at him and forgot to breathe. His eyes were on fire, the angry heat of moments ago still evident. I grabbed the napkins from his hand and dabbed at the light brown stain on my white shirt. I went to the faucet, drenched another napkin in warm water, and went at the spot again. I was going to have to wear my jacket all day to keep it hidden, but I wasn't really thinking about that. All I could think of was Edward, standing close by, almost hovering over me while I cleaned my white shirt.

"I'm sorry I startled you." His voice was soft now, almost soothing.

"It's okay," I muttered.

"You look nice." It sounded like he was surprised, and it stung.

"Well, I _did_." I raised my eyebrows at him before looking back at my shirt. The stain was now a smudge, and I tried to dry it a little with another napkin. Edward sighed.

"Yes, you _did_. Have it dry-cleaned on my account, okay? If it doesn't come out, I will get you a new shirt." I chuckled and shook my head.

"There's no need, Edward. It will come out in the wash. It's just a simple cotton shirt. Don't worry about it." With those last words, I patted his bicep. He stared at me again, but not into my eyes this time—he stared at my chest. My stomach made back flips and I followed his gaze—my shirt had become nearly translucent and clearly showed the line of my light pink bra.

"Um, I better, er-"

"You want some coffee?"

We spoke at the same time. He sighed again, seemingly irritated, and ran a hand through his hair. I didn't wait for his answer but busied myself with getting two more cups of coffee. I handed him one. He nodded in thanks, not looking at me. His mouth was a thin line, and my heart raced again—though now with fear that I had annoyed him in some way. We stood in awkward silence for a moment, sipping coffee. I was about to excuse myself and go to my desk, when Carmen stepped into the pantry. She started babbling to Edward about her weekend, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

**(¯`•¸·´¯) BATB (¯`·¸•´¯)**

Archiving, copying, getting coffee, and more archiving. My life hadn't exactly gotten more interesting in the second week at the office. Edward hadn't shown his face after the coffee disaster on Monday morning, and it was already Wednesday. I was bent over a file cabinet or copier most of the time, and my back was seriously not happy about this job.

I sat down at my desk for a moment, sipping tea and stretching while checking my e-mail—not that anyone ever e-mailed me besides Carmen, and she was hardly entertaining. I startled when my phone rang, and I stared at it stupidly for a moment. It had never rung before. The display said: _Incoming: E. Masen._ I cleared my throat and picked up.

"Bella, can you type fast?"

"Um, I suppose..."

"Come to my office and takes notes during my conference call."

Nervously, I hurried to his office and sat down in the visitor chair while he was typing on his laptop. He stared angrily at the screen as if it had done something bad.

"Close the door, please." His tone was sharp and curt. I nearly ran to do as he said. When I sat back down, he was scrubbing his face with both hands and then pinched the bridge of his nose. I'd seen him do that several times in the few times I saw him—it was his tell; he did this when he was stressed and annoyed.

"Okay." He was resolute all of a sudden and turned the laptop to face me. There was an empty Word document. "I'm going to make a call, and I need to concentrate and check these documents while I'm talking. You make notes, as many as possible. I do not expect you to understand which things are important and which aren't—not yet. You will learn that later." He waved his hand at the laptop. He set his desk phone between us and pressed a few buttons.

"Oh, and don't make a sound." His eyes peered into mine, and I felt intimidated. I told myself he was probably just busy and stressed out, and his attitude had nothing to do with me. I swallowed nervously and nodded, managing a small smile.

The phone rang on the other side, and some guy picked up. I started typing when they started talking, and I didn't stop until they were finished. The conversation lasted almost an hour, and by the end, my neck and back were hurting and I desperately needed to pee. Edward had seemed to lighten up during the conversation though, so it seemed to have gone as he had wanted.

I fled his office as soon as he thanked me and nearly ran to the ladies' room. After that relief, I washed my hands and wrists with cold water for some time. I needed to calm down and get my nerves under control—or how else would I ever become a lawyer?

On my way back to my desk, I stopped at the pantry to make some tea. The door to Edward's office was open again, meaning he was available. I knew he sometimes drank mint tea, and I made him a cup, too. He glanced up from his laptop when I walked in.

"I made you some tea." I walked to his desk and set it down gently. He looked surprised and smiled.

"Well, that was kind of you. Thank you." I nodded and turned to leave when he spoke again.

"Bella...I'm sorry. I was a little short just now, wasn't I?"

I turned back to him, his face now apologetic.

"It's okay. I know you're busy."

He picked up the teacup and sniffed at it, smiling wide.

"Mint. How did you know?"

"I picked it up," I said with a slight shrug, feeling smug.

"Sit down, talk to me for a moment." He gestured toward the chair where I had just been in. I sat down, and he asked me how I was doing with the tasks I'd been given. In turn, he told me about the cases he was working on and explained how he would need my help soon. We were talking like this for quite a while, and I reveled in his attention. He was back to his nice, sweet, polite self, and it was very attractive.

Carmen broke up the conversation later to announce that his next appointment had arrived. He asked me to sit in and listen. There was no work for me on this case, but it would be interesting for me to stay and observe.

Over the next few weeks, Edward claimed my time more and more. Carmen was very helpful and encouraging, taking back all the tasks she had given me before. She said it was a good sign that he let me help him on his cases so soon already.

**(¯`•¸·´¯) BATB (¯`·¸•´¯)**

Another Monday morning, and I was giddy to get to work. Jane moaned and bitched about her intern job sometimes, while I had a hard time hiding my eagerness. I arrived a little after eight, wearing the new pantsuit I'd bought over the weekend. A friend from school had recommended a store that sold suits for a nice price, and they weren't so boring as all the standard things that usually went around. She had been right, and I had left the store with three complete new outfits.

The deep purple pants were snug on my hips and ass, but flared a little toward the bottom. The jacket was very feminine, flattering my waistline, with two buttons in the middle. I wore black, satin pumps with a peep toe.

Edward came rushing into the office a little after nine, complaining about traffic. He made a beeline for the coffee machine, and then came to my desk.

"Bella, I need a favor." He flashed a charming smile, and I was already done for. _Anything for you._ "Carmen called in sick. Do you think you can cover for her?" he asked with his head cocked to the side. I stared at him with my mouth open.

"Um, I guess. Do _you_ think I can?" I asked stupidly. He chuckled.

"I sure think you can. Come to my office, we'll go over my schedule, and I'll tell you what I want you to do."

I followed him, legal pad and pen in hand, and straightened my new jacket as I sat down.

"You look nice. New suit?" he commented. I nodded and grinned so hard it made him laugh.

We went over his appointments and I wrote them all down. Basically, I would transfer Carmen's phone to mine and get a call when someone was waiting downstairs. I would collect the client, give them coffee in the waiting area, and alert Edward. He noted the meetings he wanted me to sit in on, as well as what to do with other incoming calls.

It was an interesting day, as I got to sit in on a few meetings about cases he was working on. I even met a well-known judge, who intimidated me immensely.

There was something in Edward today that made me feel...appreciated, but not in a professional way. His eyes wandered over me a couple of times during the day, and it made me smile every time.

Around five, I was thoroughly spent. I had to stay half an hour longer, in case any calls would come in. I had nothing else to do but read through case files, and I was doing so when the phone rang.

"Masen Anderson, Bella Swan speaking."

"Bella? It's Kate Masen!" I gulped. _His wife._

"Dr. Masen, how have you been?" I answered, hopefully as pleasant as I'd always been. She chatted for a moment, asking me about school and how I liked my internship.

"Is Edward still in?"

"Yes, I believe he is. I will put you through." We said our goodbyes and I pressed a few buttons on the phone. I could hear it ringing on the other side of the office.

"Hey, Bella," he answered sweetly.

"Hi, Edward. I have Kate calling for you."

"Oh. Did you tell her I'm here?"

"Um. Yes. Aren't you?"

I thought I heard him sigh.

"Yeah, I suppose I am. Put her through." The sweet tone was gone, and I could tell he took the call reluctantly.

I sat around nervously until he came out of his office around six. He was wearing his coat and had his laptop and briefcase, all ready to leave. Most people around me had already left or were getting ready to leave. I had wanted to see when he would leave and if he was pissed at me for that phone call. I felt like I had done something wrong, even though it wasn't really my fault. He glanced around the office, greeting some people, and then came my way.

"Hey. Carmen just called, and she won't be in tomorrow, either. So one more day of being my secretary. Is that okay?" The smile and sweet tone were back as he stood next to me behind my desk.

"Sure, no problem. How was she feeling?"

"She has the flu, but the fever has already gone down. She think she needs to stay in bed one more day." He then put his hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently. My body warmed up and my stomach did happy dances. "Thanks for today. You did very well." He tugged my ponytail lightly, winked, and turned to leave.

_Crap. Was that flirting or...fatherly?_

This was seriously getting a little disturbing. He'd always been fatherly with me, as I was his daughter's best friend and had spent a lot of time at their house, and she at ours. It was impossible for me to still see him as that man, now that I had acknowledged his...sexiness.

**(¯`•¸·´¯) BATB (¯`·¸•´¯)**

On Tuesday evening the office was empty and quiet, except for my typing. Edward had said it was okay for me to stay at the office and work on school assignments, since my laptop had died the evening before. I would try to either repair or replace it this weekend, but I couldn't wait that long.

Loud laughter from the other end of the office had me jumping in my seat. I'd thought I was alone except for the security guys downstairs, as it was close to nine. Lawyers work hard, but in this day and age, they hardly had any reason to stay in the office. Most of them worked from home when they had things to do on evenings or weekends. Unless...they had nothing to go home to.

I got up, still a little jumpy, and made my way down the hall. The door to Edward's office was open, and he was sitting in his large leather chair. He had taken off his jacket and shoes, his socked feet propped up on the desk, and his tie loosened around his neck. On his lap was an iPad, and he was still laughing at something funny on the screen. I knocked gently on his open door, and his head jerked up.

"Hey! I thought everybody had left." He looked surprised and a little embarrassed, straightening up in his seat immediately.

"So did I. I heard you laugh, and it scared me to death." I shook my head and chuckled. I trailed by the door, not sure what to do next. I wasn't _that_ surprised to find him there, because there was nothing for him at home. His family was in Forks, so he spent all his time here alone, mostly working. He usually drove to Forks right after work on Friday evenings, and back to the city early Monday mornings. It suddenly made me wonder how things were between him and Dr. Masen...

His stare made my skin prickle. Lately, he seemed to look differently at me than he used to. I shifted from one foot to the other, then took a few tentative steps toward him.

"Still working?" I asked casually. He shook his head.

"I was, but I just can't concentrate anymore. It's been such a long day." He rubbed his face with two hands, one of them ending up in his hair. He looked at me as I came closer and stood beside his desk. There was something in the air, and all of a sudden I was positive that something was going to happen between us. I could taste it on my tongue, like the first move had already been made.

He put the iPad in its sleeve and rolled his head and shoulders to loosen the tension in his muscles. I knew this move, because I did it too, and I also knew it did nothing to relieve the strain. Without saying anything, I moved closer until I stood behind his chair. He swiveled around to face me.

"Turn around," I said with a gesture of my hand. He looked like he was going to question me, so I grabbed the headrest of the chair and turned it around so he faced his desk. Then I let my hands move lower until they were on his shoulders.

The leather chair was big and wide, and I had to lean over it to reach far enough, but it wasn't impossible. My breasts rested snugly against the leather. He seemed to flinch very lightly when my fingers touched him. I folded my hands around his muscles and started kneading gently. I worked up to his neck, where I extended my thumbs to cover a larger area. His breathing slowed down gradually, and when I moved my thumbs lower, he groaned low in his throat. The sound reverberated right between my thighs.

"Good?" I whispered. He moaned once more, leaning away from the chair a bit to give me better access. I kept the focus on his shoulders an neck, alternating between his hairline and as low as I could reach. He hissed when I ran my thumbs down on each side of his spine, applying pressure. When he spoke, it was the last thing I expected to hear.

"Stop, Bella. Please."

He made no move to get away from my touch—if anything, he just gave me more and more access by shifting his body.

"What?"

I stopped moving, my hands resting on his shoulders.

"You can't do this. It's...inappropriate."

"I don't mind." I continued my movements. His mood had shifted and I could feel it, like he had changed the air around us. "Unless you don't like it?" I pushed my thumbs up on his neck where they were met with skin instead of his dress shirt.

"I like it." It was almost a sigh. "Far too much."

I stiffened. I couldn't pretend I didn't hear that, however low his voice was. I held my breath and moved my hands higher, burying my fingers in his hair and rubbing the back of his head gently. He leaned into my touch and I could see his face. His eyes were tightly closed, his brow furrowed—he almost looked like he was in pain.

"Bella," he moaned my name. I didn't stop, my breath now coming in soft pants through my opened lips.

I had to let go and step back when he swiveled the chair around, facing me. His eyes were a darker green, a hot stare burning my skin. His chest was heaving with his breaths, like mine. He held his hands in his lap, fingers twitching. His lips were parted. When his tongue flicked out to wet his bottom lip, I was done for. I placed my hands on the armrests of his chair, leaning over slowly until our faces were level.

"Edward, tell me to leave." He swallowed but he didn't speak. I lifted one leg, placing my knee on his lap, half on the chair and half on his leg. "_Order_ me to stop." I challenged him once more. His eyes ran over my face and down my body. I shifted my weight to my hands, lifting my other leg. He rested his head back against the chair and looked at me with that pained expression on his face—but the heat...the unmistakable heat in his gaze was fueling my courage. My hands came up to cup his face. Very light stubble met my fingers, hot skin everywhere.

"I don't want you to stop." His voice was clear and steady, and I took the invitation. I bent down and kissed him. His lips were soft and full and wet, and kissing him was effortless. I moaned when he opened his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick my lips. When our tongues met, my whole body was exploding with warmth from my skull to my fingertips to the tips of my toes. The sounds that came from his throat were making me dizzy with want, and then I felt his hands on me—first on my thighs, rubbing hesitantly, then making their way around to my ass. He squeezed gently, and I pressed my body closer to him. I couldn't get close enough, but our chests connected. He squeezed harder, digging his fingers into my flesh.

I let go of his mouth, gasping for breath.

"I want you," I panted, frantically searching his eyes for evidence that he wanted the same. He didn't speak and looked indecisive, but his eyes showed me what he really wanted—his gaze was scorching.

I didn't wait for a reply. I kissed him again while my fingers blindly went for his belt buckle. I think he actually whimpered when I opened his button and zipper. I felt fabric, soft cotton, and skin—his abdomen. Rough hairs lead the way to the prize. He bucked when my hand met his cock. He was already hard enough to peek from under the waistband of his boxers.

His hands moved toward my face and he broke the kiss, staring at me with wild eyes.

"I don't have any...protection," he panted. I bit my lip. _Shit_. Neither did I. Of course he didn't carry around condoms, being a married man and all. I had been out of the dating game for a while, and at some point I had stopped being prepared.

I leaned my forehead against his and continued the adventure my hand had been on before he stopped me. I grabbed him awkwardly upside down, because there wasn't enough room. My thumb and index finger were pointing towards the base of his cock, while my palm made contact with his tip. He hissed and his body went rigid. Perhaps the position of my hand wasn't a disadvantage, after all.

"We can do other things," I whispered against his lips. He moaned and tugged at my lower lip with his teeth.

"Like what?"

I didn't answer that with words. I slid off his lap in an uncharacteristically graceful move, ending up on my knees on the floor. I spread his knees with my hands, enjoying the shocked expression on his face. I pulled at his pants and underwear and he lifted his ass a little. His cock was finally free for me to see, and I realized then that he wasn't cut. I wasn't sure how I felt about this, but I wasn't going to back down now. I gently stroked him up and down, watching his response.

"I have to warn you," he started, then swallowed. "It's been a while." He whispered it, his eyes trained on my hand wrapped around his dick.

"A while since..." I prompted.

"Since anything. Especially..."

As my face neared his crotch, I could smell him. There was sweat and a faint smell of detergent, but most of all it was the musky smell of man. It turned me on.

"Especially what?" I slid my nose along his length, looking up at him.

"Sucking." His voice made my insides tighten—it was tight and curt and full of lust.

I kissed his tip, then again, and then opened my lips and took just the tip between them. My tongue swirled over his head, probing the opening shortly. His breath came in short pants and hissing sounds, and he writhed in his chair. I leaned forward, shuffling closer on my knees, and leaned my arms on his legs. He was hard enough that I didn't need my hands for now, so I placed them on the sides of the chair for leverage. I took him deeper, slowly, my mouth adjusting to his shape.

Ever since my first boyfriend taught me the secrets of a good blow job, I had enjoyed it. I didn't have a very active gag-reflex, making it all the more easier and fun to really get into it. I liked playing with the male body, especially this part. It was a world of wonders in the beginning, and later an everlasting source of confirmation—there was no way a man wouldn't like this, neither was there anything he could do to hide how much he did. Even as I sat on the floor between Edward's legs, in his huge office, with his hands slipping into my hair, I felt powerful and in control.

"Christ," he muttered and panted, his hips rolling toward me. His fingers hesitated on the back of my head, then moved to the bun that restrained my hair. He loosened it, sending goosebumps all over my skull. He applied the tiniest bit of pressure, and I moaned in acceptance.

"Fuck...I...I want to...ungh..." His lacking vocabulary made me smile around his cock. I let him slip out of my mouth and raised my eyes to his.

"You want to grab my hair and fuck my mouth." He bit his lip, grinning and nodding slightly. I licked his dick from the base up to the tip, his heated stare piercing into my eyes. "Why don't you?" I shrugged lightly. He let out a hoarse chuckle.

"I'm afraid it's going to be over in three seconds." He brushed some hair away from my face. "I don't want to be...I mean, it would be rude, to..." He was so held back that he couldn't say it.

"Say it," I whispered, kissing his tip. "Out loud."

His head fell back against the chair and he took a deep breath. Then he looked at me again, his eyes even darker than a moment ago.

"Bella...I'm afraid I'll shoot my load down your throat so fast you won't have time to move away." He really looked apologetic. This was so far from the man I thought I knew. The confident lawyer, loving father and husband—he had his life in order, or so it seemed. I decided not to dwell, and returned to the task at hand—or mouth, rather.

"Do it," I said softly. Then I took him back in my mouth. I couldn't look at him because of the angle we were in, but I heard him gasp. His grip on my hair became a little stronger, and I moaned an encouragement. I flattened my tongue against his length, bobbing my head up and down a little faster. I was proud that I could take him all the way in. He hit the back of my throat and I opened wider, relaxing my throat to accommodate him. He was pulling my hair now, pushing my head down and pulling it back up, and it was exhilarating.

"Fucking hell," he muttered, moaning and panting and bucking in his chair. "Oh fuck, shit, ungh..."

I felt how close he was, and he was definitely fucking my mouth now, his ass almost coming off the chair. I braced myself with my hands on the armrests, keeping my mouth in place. His body went rigid and I kept still for a second...then he growled and squirted his seed against the back of my throat.

I let him go slowly, gently, and kissed his thighs while he came down from his high. He leaned back in his chair, panting and moaning. After a moment, he took my hands from the armrests and pulled me up, standing with me.

"Wow, Bella..." He kissed me, his tongue sensually licking the inside of my mouth. I was throbbing thoroughly when he let go to kiss my throat and neck. His lips ghosted over my ear, and he whispered, "Can I return the favor?" I felt like my knees might give out at any time, and a whimper left my mouth. He turned us around and pushed me back until my thighs hit the edge of the desk. "Sit," he ordered.

As I hopped up on the desk, he pulled up his pants and walked around, removing some items, pushing other things to the side. Then he sat down in his chair and rolled it so he was right in front of me, his hands on my knees.

"Lay down and close your eyes." He smiled wickedly, his fingers gently stroking my knees. I had to swallow before I started drooling, and did as he asked.

I felt his hands on my legs, stroking up and down a few times. He took off my shoes and rubbed my feet, flexing my ankles. It was a relief after walking in heels all day. I heard the chair cracking, and his hands moved from my feet all the way up to my thighs where they met the edge of the desk. He hitched up my skirt until it was bunched around my stomach, his fingers feeling around for my tights. I pushed away the embarrassment that bubbled up over wearing a pair of boring, ugly, skin-colored tights. They were functional and cheap, and that was what I needed because I was wearing a pair almost every day. At least I wasn't wearing boring panties, which he would soon find out.

He pulled the tights down agonizingly slowly, his fingernails softly scratching my skin. His nose skimmed the inside of one knee, then I felt his lips, up to my thigh. He grabbed my hips and carefully pulled me closer until his nose touched my panties. He inhaled, then sighed, his warm breath penetrating the fabric. He moved one hand from my hip to between my thighs, and dragged it over my panties slowly.

"So wet," he muttered. I knew I had gotten pretty heated up during our kissing and sucking his dick, and I'd probably soaked through my panties. He hooked his fingers into the side of the hot pink, lace boy shorts and dragged them down my legs—a lot faster than he did my tights. He lifted each of my feet and propped them up on what felt like the armrests of his chair.

His hot breath was on me suddenly, his lips kissing mine. His fingers joined his mouth as he peeled me open. He mumbled something I couldn't understand, and I didn't have time to wonder, because his tongue attacked me right then. He licked me up and down quickly, around, and back down. I panted and writhed and he moaned in reply.

"You taste so good."

His tongue made the same route again, only to stop at my clit. He made circles around it, driving me insane.

"Edward..." I moaned his name. He groaned, a throaty sound, somehow carnal. He flattened his tongue, causing jolts in my abdomen. I felt his fingers slowly entering me. First one, gently probing a little, then adding a second and pushing them both deeper. I couldn't keep still and rolled my hips into him. His tongue had almost completely stilled on my clit now and I desperately wanted him to move.

"Ah. Please." I panted like I'd run a marathon.

"What, Bella. Tell me what you need," he whispered hoarsely. He closed his lips around my clit and sucked while moving his fingers in and out of me faster and faster.

This was more than I could take, and I felt the coiling start deep inside my belly. My head moved from side to side, my hips bucking into him, and the pleasure spread through my body. Tingling legs, shooting stars behind my eyelids, trembling and bucking and gyrating and exploding from within.

**(¯`•¸·´¯) BATB (¯`·¸•´¯)**

_Are you alone?_

The sound of my phone announcing a text message startled me. I had been jumpy for two days, especially around my best friend and room mate...and all my co-workers. I felt like everybody could see written on my face what I had done—what _my boss_ and I had done. What I had done with my best friend's dad.

We hadn't seen each other since that night, after an awkward goodbye. Edward had spent two days in court and I was at my desk, working diligently with an invisible sign over my head. The sign was one of those flashy Las Vegas things, and it said, _THIS WOMAN HAD ORAL SEX WITH HER BOSS-SLASH-BEST-FRIEND'S-DAD! IN HIS OFFICE!_

Now he was texting me, while I was watching a movie with his daughter.

_Watching movie with J_

I laughed too loud at a joke in the movie, desperate to not draw attention to my texting. As if Jane would ever question my texting...obvious much?!

_Come over later?_

I bit my lip to prevent a huge grin from splitting my face in two. I couldn't go, but a tingly feeling spread through my neither regions because he wanted me.

I jumped when he called me, even though my phone was set to silent. I made a face at Jane and stood up while I answered the call. I didn't speak until I was in my room.

"I can't talk right now!" I whispered.

"Bella..."

Holy shit. His voice went straight...down there. He sounded hoarse and horny.

"Edward, I—"

"Please."

I suppressed the urge to jump up and down.

"I have to wait until she sleeps."

"Hmm. Hurry, baby."

_Oh my God._

"Yes." I confirmed in a breathy voice. I might have even moaned when I heard him sigh.

After the movie, I faked extreme exhaustion and retreated to my room. I showered and groomed and went through my closet while I heard Jane getting ready for bed in the next room. I waited an extra hour just to be sure she had gone to sleep. There was no light coming from under her door, and no sounds to be heard. I tiptoed through the house, my keys clutched in my fist, and flinched when the front door closed with a soft click.

I took the elevator two floors up to the penthouses. My throat was dry and my heart thumping unevenly.

The door flew open before I could finish knocking, Edward's eyes devouring me hungrily. I didn't know what to say, but there was no need. He pulled me inside, closed the door, and pressed me up against it. He kissed me so hard, it was almost painful, but my whole body sighed with relief.

"Thought of you constantly...so crazy...Bella...mmm...want...so bad..." Edward mumbled incoherent things while kissing me, his hands squeezing my ass and breasts through the scarce clothes I was wearing. He moaned loudly when he felt under my skirt and met the bare skin of my ass. He lifted me with two hands then, my legs wrapping around his hips on their own accord.

He stumbled through his barely lit apartment, ending up in a huge bedroom. The bed was enormous, too, a mess of dark blue satin sheets bunched at the end.

He gingerly sat down on the side of the bed, his kissing now gradually slowing. Our tongues danced, lapped, tasted, while our hands ran restlessly over each other's bodies. When he pulled away for a breath, his eyes meeting mine were nearly squinted with lust.

"I need you," he stated, barely audible. I just nodded. He reached out and opened a drawer in the night stand, nodding his head toward it. I peeked inside and saw a black box of twelve _Trojan Magnum Large Size Condoms. Thin Ultrasmooth Lubricant_. I grinned at him, then pushed on his shoulders until he lay back onto the bed. He shuffled himself to the middle with me still on top.

I started kissing his throat and licking his earlobe. It turned out his ears were pretty sensitive, and he shivered when I ran my tongue along the shell. I blew some very hot air into his ear and he groaned.

I pushed up his t-shirt and he quickly discarded it. It was only then that I noticed his jeans. It had been a while since I'd seen him in anything casual, and the way it hung low on his hips made my mouth water.

He stayed completely still while I undressed him, his eyes following every move. I stood beside the bed when I was done, looking down at his naked body. He was...quite perfect. Not too skinny, not too toned, just...perfect.

When I lifted my shirt, he was up instantly. He kneeled on the bed, grabbing me and kissing my chest. He pushed the skirt down eagerly once I opened the zipper on the back. I leaned over to the open drawer and got the box of condoms just before he pulled me back onto the bed with him.

He lay across the middle of the bed with me sitting on his stomach while I opened the box. I took one out and threw the box behind me, then the wrapper. I scooted down until my face was level with his beautiful, hard cock.

I couldn't resist tasting it. I licked up and down, kissed the head and sucked on it lightly for a moment. Edward's mouth was hanging open and he panted loudly. He seemed to hold his breath when I put the condom in place. I widened my legs and shuffled back over him. For a moment, as I concentrated on situating myself, the room was completely silent. I only started breathing again when he slid sensuosly inside me.

His hands gripped my hips as I started moving up and down, easing him deeper and deeper inside. He filled me completely, his girth stretching me deliciously. His hands pressed on my back, coaxing me down. I rolled my hips over him, a warm, burning ache spreading inside of me.

"So fucking tight," he breathed into my mouth. We kissed frantically, possessed by the lust that guided our bodies.

"Slow down, Bella." His voice was a groaning plea. I opened my eyes to look at him, and he stared back wildly. _Slow_, he mouthed. His hands cupped my ass as he guided my movements.

I heard myself whimper as I slowed down my pace until I was barely moving. Edward panted heavily beneath me, his hips meeting mine with shaky thrusts—until he stopped moving completely.

"Just...a minute..." he breathed. His hands stroked my sweaty back, then held me tight to turn us over. I gasped when he slipped out of me, one hand holding the condom in place. My breath stalled once more when he stuck his face between my legs and licked me with abandon.

"Shit, Edward..." I squeaked, my hips moving toward his face automatically. I had thought about the magic of his tongue constantly since the evening in his office, and now...it seemed to be even better. He was somehow desperate to please me, pulling out all his tricks at once. Before long, my legs were shaking and my abdomen contracting. My orgasm tore through me like a vice, leaving my skin heated and my limbs boneless.

"Oh my God, oh my God..." He silenced my out-of-control moans with his mouth, his tongue sticky with my juices. He entered me quickly, knocking the wind out of my lungs once more. I couldn't remember sex ever being this intense, this...feral.

Edward hooked his hands under my knees and pushed them up. I managed to lift my feet, though my muscles were still a little useless from the intense release seconds ago. He placed my ankles on his shoulders and pushes my knees together. The friction this created was something I had never felt...apparently, it was good for him, too. He thrust hard and deep with his eyes closed, brow furrowed, mouth hanging open in an incredibly sexy expression.

"Edward..." I lifted my hands to his and entwined our fingers, keeping my knees locked together. With the leverage from my hands, he trusted harder and deeper than before.

"Fucking hell. Bella. So. Fucking. Tight. Fuck yes."

The profanities coming from his mouth were fueling my fire further, and I felt my second orgasm building. I couldn't move much in this position, except the muscles inside me. I clenched, feeling him even better, hearing him gasp. He exploded then, unable to hold on, shuddering above me in a wild release. He kept thrusting inside me, just a little more, until I toppled over right after him.

**(¯`•¸·´¯) BATB (¯`·¸•´¯)**

"We can never speak of this to anyone. You know that, right?"

Edward looked seriously at me where I stood at his counter top. I was chugging down a bottle of water.

"Of course not," I said, out of breath from drinking. "I wasn't planning on it." He nodded, smirking. I traced a cold, wet finger over his chest, making him flinch slightly.

"But we can do it again, right?" I said in my little-girl-voice, staring up at him through my lashes. He blinked, opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again.

"Please?" I tried. Edward groaned and closed his eyes. He took my hand and guided it down and over his sweat pants to touch his erection. I stood up on my tiptoes to whisper as close to his ear as I could reach.

"On your desk, maybe?"

I stood back to look at him. His eyes were staring down, blazing with the same fire I had seen in the bedroom moments ago.

"Or in the board room," he whispered hoarsely with a naughty smirk on his face.

_Oh yeah._ Internship might not be as boring as I thought, after all...


End file.
